La famille de l'Ange
by Maclemsa
Summary: Natacha est une fille de 14 ans normale, avec un frère qu'elle adore tout aussi normal: AngelMJ connu pour ses fanmades. Peut-être pas si normal en fait (ça se voit que je suis nulle en résumé ? et en titre ? ) M-PREG (Un homme enceint) et Mangel (Mathieu x AngelMJ)
1. Sous la neige et les étoiles

Hellooooooo ! Je vous ai manqué ? Comment ça, "non" ? TT^TT

Bref, nous voici pour une nouvelle fic. Des infos sur celle que j'ai posté avant (Seconde vie, seconde chance), je posterais un chapitre de façon tout à fait aléatoire. J'ai posté le premier chapitre car il était écrit depuis longtemps, et que j'avais rien posté depuis un bout de temps. Doooonnnnc, nous voici sur une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

DISCLAIMER: Mathieu Sommet et AngelMJ ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les autres YouTubeurs (Heu, vidéastes, pardon Antoine ^^) qui apparaîtront. Natacha est mon OC, qui me représente. Donc, elle m'appartient. Si vous voulez l'intégrer à une de vos fics, pourquoi pas, mais demandez-moi avant ! :3

(P.S.: AngelMJ s'appelle Jonathan dans cette fic, car il avait dit que le diminutif de son prénom est "John". Donc, je pense qu'il s'appelle Jonathan. Ou Jonas. On s'en fout, ici Angel est Jonathan. VOUALA.)

Sur ce, ENJOY !

Jonathan trainaît sur son PC depuis une heure environ. Il n'avait pas le moral pour dessiner, et en plus, il avait franchement la flemme. Il était relativement tôt par rapport à ses habitudes: 6h45. Il avait passé la nuit à s'occuper de sa petite soeur de 14 ans, Natacha. Celle-ci avait eu le bon goût de tomber malade un week-end. Malgré cela, il ne lui en voulait pas: elle était en état de choc en vue des évenements de la semaine dernière. Beaucoup plus que lui ne l'était.

Il continuait donc sa vidéo YouTube, en maudissant cette nuit blanche, quand dans son casque audio retentit la sonnerie d'un message Facebook. Il mit donc en pause sa vidéo et regarda qui lui avait envoyé.

Mathieu Sommet.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils correspondaient tout les deux, mais il était toujours aussi émerveilléde voir qu'il avait reçu un message de son idole.

"Salut Jonathan !

Comme je suit un peu l'actualité de ton blog, j'ai lu que tu habitais dans la Drôme. Or, il se trouve que je suis de passage à Valence ! Ça te dirait qu'on se rencontre ? Sauf si tu es occupé, bien entendu, mais ce serait dommage de ne pas se voir ! Je serais place de l'église.

À plus ;-)

Mathieu"

Rencontrer Mathieu Sommet dans sa ville ? Il n'y aurait jamais pensé, ni même espéré ! Ça paraissait tellement irréel...

Il prit son manteau et s'appréta à sortir, avant de se rappeler que Natacha était malade. Il hésita un instant à la laisser seule, mais ne pût s'y résoudre.

Il renvoya donc un message à Mathieu:

"Salut Mathieu !

J'accepte ta demande avec plaisir ! Cependant, je ne peux pas vraiment quitter mon appart, à cause de problèmes personnels... Ça te dirais de venir chez moi sinon ?"

À peine eu-t-il envoyé le message que Mathieu répondit:

"Pourquoi pas ! Tu habites où ?"

"Attends-moi place de l'église, je viens te chercher"

Jonathan rédigea un court mot pour sa soeur, au cas où elle se réveillerait, mit son manteau, et enroula son écharpe bleue autour de son cou. Dehors, la nuit enveloppait encore Valence, et quelques légers flocons de neige s'éparpillaient dans le ciel frais de début Décembre. Jonathan pressa le pas, de peur que Mathieu ait trop froid. Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il trouva ledit mathieu assis sur les marches de l'église, les mains dans les poches, regardant le ciel. Les lunettes du vidéaste châtain étaient recouvertes d'une légère buée, mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner.

\- M... Mathieu ? Rougit Jonathan.  
\- Jonathan ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir de froid, sourit le schizophrène.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardais ? S'enquit le dessinateur.  
\- Les étoiles.

Jonathan leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré le fait que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, les étoiles constellaient encore la voute céleste.

\- À Paris, expliqua Mathieu, il y a trop de pollution. On peut pas voir les étoiles.  
\- Oh, fit le Valençois. C'est pas de chance.  
\- Comme tu dis. Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas cet endroit, mais on peut rentrer ? On va mourir en bonshommes de neiges sinon.  
\- Pas de souci, sourit AngelMJ. Suis-moi, mon appart n'est pas loin.

Mathieu se leva, et saisi sa valise.

\- Au fait Jonathan... Tu connais un endroit sympa où je pourrais crécher ?  
\- T'as pas réservé ? S'inquièta Jonathan.  
\- Hmm... Nan, en fait je devais aller chez mes parents à St-Etienne, mais ils ont oblié que je devais venir, et ils ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de repeindre toute la maison. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve ici, sans nulle part où dormir... C'est triste, mais j'vais bien trouver un hôtel t'inquiètes.  
\- Si tu veux, tu peux rester chez ?  
\- Bah... Tu peux loger chez moi, si le coeur t'en dit... sauf si tu es contre... ?

Jonathan se rendit compte qu'il avait rougi en disant ça. Merde, non, il était pas amoureux quand même !

\- C'est vrai ? Trop gentil merci ! Si un jour tu passes à Paris, tu peux compter sur moi !  
\- Au fait, je te préviens juste, si tu viens chez moi, il y a aussi ma...  
\- ATTENTION JONATHAN !

Le concerné fit volte-face, et scruta Mathieu d'un oeil rond, tandis qu'une voiture passa à toute vitesse sur la rue qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser.

\- Refais plus jamais ça, murmura Mathieu, livide.  
\- Désolé... J'étais prit dans ce que je disais, et j'ai absolument pas fait gaffe.  
\- Pas grave, tant que tu vas bien... Tu disais quoi du coup ?  
\- Bah... J'sais même plus, tiens. À voilà, on est arrivés.

Jonathan poussa une porte et monta les escaliers, suivi par son vidéaste préféré. Au deuxième étage, il ouvrit une vieille porte en bois et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

Mathieu regarda le petit appartemment. L'espace avait beau être restreint, ça restait assez sympathique.

\- Donc, fit Jonathan, là on est dans le salon-salle à manger. On a une télé, mais elle sert pas, ou alors très peu. À droite, tu as la salle de bain/toilettes, et à gauche ici, c'est ma chambre.  
\- Et ici, c'est quoi ? Demanda Mathieu en poussant la porte à côté de la chambre du dessinateur.  
\- Non, n'entre pas, c'est la chambre de ma...

Mais il était trop tard; Mathieu avait ouvert la porte, et un trait de lumière éclairait le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux brus et courts, et à la peau aussi mate que Jonathan.

\- Qu'est-ce-que... Jonathan, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais des enfants ?

Hinhinhinhinhin vous me haïssez pour ça je sais *coeur* donnc, je tiens à dire que si notre Angel national a réellement une soeur de 14 ans... OMG CHUIS UN GENIE, non plus sérieusement, je m'engage à supprimer cette fic si elle le dérange (et vu ce qui va suivre... y'a de quoi x)) et je crois que Mathieu s'en fout un peu maintenant, donc vouala 3.

Petites ou grosses reviews ?

-Mac-


	2. Natacha

Re ! Alors, oui, c'est rapide... Mais je suis à fond dans cette fic !

On se retrouve en bas les gens !

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

Miki Aren  
La dernière phrase de Mathieu signifiait qu'il comprenait pas qui c'était du coup^^.  
Et puis, MERCIIIII si ma fic est patateuse alors x)

HarleytmtcErin  
Oh là là je me demande qui c'est ce pseudo x) Et puis bah merciiii Mamaaannn 3

Deponia  
Très bon début ? O.O Merci

Bipolxire  
Bah ta review n'est peut-être pas longue mais elle fait plaisir 3

Woor Energy  
Je t'assures qu'écrire "Jonathan" au lieu d'"Angel" c'était trop bizarre aussi xD

Pasteque RAINBOW  
Teny, j't'ai reconnue... Et la suite: La voilàààà !

Ayumi Fubuki  
Merci ! Voilà la suite !

\- Qu'est-ce-que... Jonathan, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais des enfants ?  
\- C'est parce que j'en ai pas, rit Jonathan.  
\- Ah. Alors c'est qui ?

Le visage du brun esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est ma petite sœur, murmura Jonathan. Elle s'appelle Natacha.  
\- Et pourquoi elle est chez toi ?  
\- Viens, répondit Jonathan en lui montrant le salon, c'est une longue histoire.

Mathieu sortit donc de la pièce, tandis que le dessinateur refermait doucement la porte en bois. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il prit une grande inspiration, et entama :

\- Je suis né le 31 mars 1985 ici, à Valence. J'ai vécu une enfance heureuse avec mes parents. Puis, à mes 14 ans, ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. C'est comme ça que le 9 mars 2001à 16 heures 18 **(Oé c'est ma date de naissance, et ?)** , Nath' est née. Je me suis occupé d'elle quand mes parents n'étaient pas là, et on est devenus inséparables. Puis, à mes 20 ans, quand elle avait 4 ans, j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'étais gay. Ils m'ont dit que je les répugnait, et j'ai dû quitter la maison. Avant de partir, j'ai dit à Natacha que j'aimais les hommes. Elle m'a juste dit « Ah ! C'est juste ça ? Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de grave ! »  
\- D'accord, fit Mathieu. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi elle est là.  
\- J'y viens, Mathieu. Plus les années passèrent, moins elle s'entendait avec nos parents. Souvent, elle faisait croire qu'elle allait chez une amie pour venir chez moi, car mes parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle me fréquente. Et puis, la semaine dernière, elle était en voiture avec nos parents. Une voiture en face allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, et... Elle leur a foncé dedans, et ils sont morts sur le coup. Natacha était sur la banquette arrière, et si elle n'a gardé aucune séquelle physique... Moralement, elle est bien atteinte. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle souffre plus d'avoir vu l'accident que d'avoir perdu ses parents.  
\- Wow, lachâ Mathieu, c'est dûr.  
\- Comme tu dis. Bon, à ton tour.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah je sais quasiment rien de toi en fait... rit Jonathan.  
\- C'est vrai ça, reconnut Mathieu. Bon, bah... J'ai 26 ans, une chaîne YouTube, des fangirls qui croient que je suis avec Antoine...  
\- Et... C'est vrai ? S'enquit Jonathan.  
\- Hahaha non, bien sûr que non, répondit Mathieu. Sauf que... Ce que les fangirls ne savent pas, c'est que je suis réellement gay.  
\- En disant cela, il s'était rapproché du dessinateur.  
\- Elles ne savent pas non plus que je suis célibataire... susurra-t-il en continuant de s'approcher. Et toi ?  
\- C'est une demande ?  
\- Peut-être bien...

Les deux hommes étaient de plus en plus proches. Jonathan pouvait sentir le souffle de son idole sur son visage. Puis le plus jeune posa ses lèvres sur celles de son fan. Ce baiser, même si il ne signifiait pas grand-chose, enflamma le coeur du blogueur. Il rendit le baiser à Mathieu, et pria intérieurement pour que cet instant dure une heure, une vie, une éternité...  
Puis, manque d'oxygène oblige, ils se séparèrent, haletants. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Mathieu murmura:

\- Jonathan, on s'est vus la première fois il y a une heure, même pas, mais... Je crois que je t'aime.

Ledit Jonathan se figea. Certes, Mathieu était son vidéaste préféré, il était **(on est TOUTES d'accord là-dessus, mentez pas)** très mignon, et le baiser ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Mais était-il amoureux de Mathieu ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis une heure à peine, et...  
En réfléchissant, il croisa le regard de Mathieu. Ce regard, ces yeux... Bleu turquoise. Ils étaient plein d'espoir, et Jonathan fondit. Il le connaissait depuis peu, mais... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Moi aussi, assura-t-il, et sa bouche fondit sur celle du petit vidéaste.

Et c'est le moment que Natacha trouva pour sortir de sa chambre, et fixer son frère en train d'embrasser son YouTubeur préféré.

\- Qu'est-ce-que putain de quoi ? Lachâ-t-elle.

Les deux tourteraux se séparèrent et rougirent.

\- Nath', bégaya son frère, je vais tout t'expliquer...

Etttt vive les cliffhangers ! Vous me détestez 3  
Alors ouiiii, Mathieu est OOC à 358%, je sais x) Et je trouve que c'est un peu trop rapide aussi, j'aime pas ce chapitre TT-TT

Bisou et à la prochaine ^3^

-Mac-


	3. Explications

**Ohayo les poulpes ! Nous sommes ici pour le chapitre 3, et c'est pas plus mal. (J'aimais VRAIMENT pas le 2...)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Guest:**

 **Ah bah au moins, tu n'as pas eu à porter plainte ! Et maintenant, tu vas voir si ça évolue dans un mauvais sens ou pas... :3 Et Natacha s'écrit bien avec un C !**

 **Miki aren:**

 **Ahaha désolée pour l'alerte Fluff niveau 59 ! Et si tu veux, je pourrais rembourser les seaux... Et oui, j'ai 14 ans, je suis jeune je sais :3**

\- Nath... Je vais tout t'expliquer...

\- Ce serait gentil, ouais. Nan parce que j'ai absolument rien contre le fait que tu sois gay, mais bon tu es en train de bécotter notre YouTubeur préféré -qui est sensé habiter Paris- dans le salon. Donc oui, des explications sont les bienvenues.

\- Ça te dérange si on en parle en privé dans ta chambre ? Demanda son frère.

\- Non.

Natacha suivi donc son ainé dans sa chambre. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière-lui et se massa les yeux.

\- Bon, par où commencer... chercha Jonathan.

\- Par le début ? Proposa sa soeur.

\- Ah ah ah. Très drôle. Ricana le plus vieux. Non, sérieusement: ça faisait un petit moment qu'on correspondait sur Facebook, et ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il était ici, et comme tu étais malade, j'ai pas voulu te laisser seule, et il est venu ici. Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre...

\- Okay, admit Natacha. Mais une minute... Mon vidéaste préféré est chez moi ?

\- Bien vu Captain Obvious.

\- Je peux bubuller ? Demanda la plus jeune.

\- S'tu veux, rit Jonathan. N'empêche, ton fandom invente des mots bizarres.

\- M'en fous, mon fandom est génial.

Jonathan sourit, et serra sa soeur dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes bien, murmura-t-il, surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière...

Le sourire de Natacha se figea. Une fois de plus, les images de l'accident défilèrent devant ses yeux.

-Flashback-

 _\- Pourquoi je pourrais pas aller chez Jonathan ! Râla Natacha ._

 _\- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom, cria son père, qui était au volant._

 _\- Et pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit ?_

 _\- Ça suffit Natacha ! Enchaîna la mère de Natacha sur le siège passager. Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons raté chez lui, mais nous ne le considérons plus comme notre fils !_

 _\- Parce qu'il est gay ? S'étrangla la jeune fille. C'est n'importe quoi !_

 _\- Tais-toi ! Hurla son père. Nous avons fait le choix de l'oublier. Point final._

 _À force d'hurler, il ne faisait plus attention à la route. Si bien que sa trajectoire a devié, et qu'il a foncé dans un camion, juste en face. La voiture a fait des tonneaux, et au bout d'un moment, a arrêté sa course folle._

 _\- Papa... a murmuré Natacha. Maman... Vous allez bien ?_

 _Aucune réponse. Plus jamais de réponse._

-Fin du Flashback-

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Même si elles les avait haï... C'était quand même ses parents, et ils étaient morts sous ses yeux.

\- Désolé Nath', fit Jonathan. Je voulais pas te rappeller ça...

\- Nan, lachâ-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes, c'pas grave. Retourne voir ton copain.

Le dessinateur comprit qu'elle voulait rester seule, et sortit de la chambre. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Mathieu l'aborda.

\- Elle l'a bien prit ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas. Mais je lui ai rappellé l'accident de la semaine dernière, du coup... Elle a un petit coup de blues.

\- Ça passera ?

\- Je pense que oui, mais ça prendra du temps. Au fait, tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais... Tu étais sérieux ?

À ces mots, Mathieu rougit.

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie. On se connaît à peine, mais je sais pas pourquoi mon coeur t'a choisi. Et toi, tu étais sérieux ?

Jonathan sourit à son (petit ?) ami.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de lautre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Dehors, le soleil se levait peu à peu, c'était une belle journée de Décembre qui commençait.

De son côté, Natacha enfila un manteau et sortit de l'appartement disrètement pour ne pas déranger les deux amoureux. Elle descendit les escaliers en grimaçant.

\- Putain de phobie de merde ! Lacha-t-elle.

Étant climacophobe **(NdA: Peur des escaliers et c'est PAS drôle)** , vivre dans une maison a escalier était un cauchemar. Après avoir fini cette épreuve, elle se dirigea vers la maison en face de la sienne. Elle appuya sur l'interphone et attendit qu'on réponde.

Allô ? Fit une voix familière à l'interphone.

Bonjour madame Durtal. Je viens voir Nathan.

Ah c'est toi Natacha ! Je t'ouvre !

La mère de son ami ouvrit donc la porte, et accueillit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors Natacha ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Hormis l'événement de la semaine dernière, ça va.

\- Ma pauvre enfant, j'ai vu ça aux informations... Tu veux voir Nathan ? Il est dans sa chambre.

Natacha remercia chaleureusement la femme, et se dirigea vers une porte peinte en bleue, où elle frappa trois coups, vieux rituel d'enfance.

\- Entre, fit une voix grave, c'est ouvert.

Natacha poussa donc la porte, et tomba nez-à-nez avec un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, à la peau aussi mate et aux cheveux aussi bruns qu'elle. La fait qu'il avait un prénom similaire à celui de son frère et au sien -les deux étaient surnommés "Nath'"- les avait fait se rapprocher.

\- Faut que je te raconte un truc de MALADE.

\- Quoi ? Antoine Daniel a sorti une vidéo ?

\- Nan, PIRE !

Elle raconta toute la matinée à son camarade, qui l'écouta avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu te fous de moi, lachâ-t-il quand elle eût fini.

\- J'ai une tronche à rire ?

\- Putain mais c'est juste BADASS quoi !

\- Tu l'as dit bouffi !

\- Cette blague est périmée depuis 2007, Natacha.

\- M'en fous.

\- Et mais une minute... Si ils sont ensemble, un des deux va peut-être tomber enceint !

\- Pff t'es con ! On est pas dans un M-Preg !

Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Oui, c'était complétement con comme remarque...

Ou peut-être pas si con que ça ?

 **Finish !**

 **Ah là là j'y ait passé mon dimanche x)**

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **À la prochaine ! (sûrement mercredi, ou mardi je pense :3)**

 **-Mac-**


	4. Je déteste les trains

**HEY HEY HEY !**

 **Nous sommes mercredi, il est 15 heures 18 et je commence que maintenant ;_; Honte à moi.  
Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Saky  
Merchiiii ! Et oui, y'aura du surnaturel... (Ou du M-Preg ^^ tout dépend de comment on dit)**

 **harleytmtcerin  
Tu es fière de moi ? *larme à l'oeil* Merci Maman 3**

 **Guest  
Alors oui, un d'eux va sûrement tomber enceint... Et on fera une césarienne, parce que bon, c'est plus simple^^**

 **Miki Aren  
SI ILS VONT L'APPELLER JEAN-LOUIS DUCHMONT ! Non, plus sérieusement... Qui t'a dit que ce serait un mec ? ;)Et puis si me voisine me disait ça, bah je réagirais pareil *^* Mais bon déjà, si le frère de ma voisine était AngelMJ, bah, je bubullerai à longueur de journée *O***

 **Bref, sur ce... EN AVANT POUR LE CHAPITRE 4 !**

~~~

Jonathan ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait 3 jours que Mathieu logeait chez lui. Cette nuit, Natacha avait dormi chez Nathan, et il avait partagé sa nuit avec Mathieu **(ça se voit que je suis nulle en suggestion de lemon ? ;_;)** , qui était allongé à ses cotés. Jonathan sourit. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie. Alors certes, il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire, mais le simple fait d'avoir été avec l'homme qu'il aimait le rendait heureux.  
Mathieu s'éveilla à son tour. Quand il croisa le regard du dessinateur, il lui sourit en retour, puis l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Jonathan.  
\- Moi aussi, affirma Mathieu.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis Jonathan se leva, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine.

\- Salut frangin, fit Natacha.  
\- Sal... Hé ! Une minute, tu dormais pas chez Nathan ?  
\- Si. J'ai dit que je rentrerais vers 10 heures. Il est presque midi, Jo'.  
\- HEIN ?

Jonathan fixa l'horloge. 11 heures 50.

\- La vache ! On a dormi hyper longtemps.  
\- Comment ça "on" ? Fit Natacha, incrédule.

Avant même que son frère ne réponde, Mathieu sortit de la chambre de Jonathan, avec un peignoir comme unique vêtement.

\- Je veux pas savoir en fait, grimaça la jeune fille. Bon, j'y vais, je mange chez Nathan.  
\- Natacha, intervint Mathieu, tu sais, si tu te sens chassée parce que je suis là...  
\- Non, coupa la jeune fille. J'avais juste envie de le voir. À plus.

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répliquer, elle sortit de l'appartement. Jonathan soupira:

\- J'avoue que je ne la reconnaît pas...  
\- Tu crois que c'est ma faute, demanda Mathieu ?  
\- Hein ? Non... Enfin peut-être. Depuis l'accident, elle n'a plus que moi, et comme toi et moi sommes très proches, elle doit avoir l'impression d'être un peu délaissée.  
\- J'ai l'impression de gêner...  
\- Non, c'est juste qu'on était hyper proches, c'est tout. On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est trop contente d'avoir son idole à la maison.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Elle est pas très démonstrative, c'est vrai. Mais après ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est normal.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Puis Jonathan changea de sujet.

\- Tu veux un café ?  
\- Toujours !

*POV Natacha*

\- ... Et là, Mathieu sort en PEIGNOIR de la chambre de Jonathan ! EN PEIGNOIR QUOI ! fantasma Natacha  
\- Oh my fucking god, lachâ Nathan. On peut dire que t'as eu de la chance, toi... T'aurais pû prendre une photo !  
\- Ça se fait pas de faire ça !  
\- Comme si ça se faisait de se trimballer chez les gens en peignoir...  
\- Un point.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, puis se remirent à discuter, de tout et de rien.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, Noël, puis le nouvel an. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Natacha se faisait moins froide envers Mathieu.  
Malgré tout, arriva le jour où Mathieu dû partir, parce que même si il aurait voulu rester là... Et bien il avait quand même une émission à faire tourner !  
Jonathan et Natacha l'accompagnèrent à la gare. Mathieu avait perdu son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituels. Ils avaient laissé place à de la peine, et des larmes.

\- Bon, fit Jonathan. C'est l'heure.  
\- Je déteste les trains, murmura Mathieu.  
\- On se reverra, de toute façon...  
\- Bien sûr.

Puis, ils s'enlacèrent, et restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Mathieu en larmes.  
\- Moi aussi, affirma Jonathan.

Mathieu monta, lui fit au revoir de la main jusqu'à-ce-que Le quai ne soit plus en vue. Il rentit ses larmes au maximum, et craqua.  
C'est si dûr d'être loin de celui qu'on aime...

De son côté, Jonathan ne pût même pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Mathieu défilaient devant ses yeux, si proches dans le temps, et pourtant, si inaccessibles...  
C'est si dûr d'être loin de celui qu'on aime...

~~~

 **Hey hey hey !**

 **Oui, l'ellipse temporelle est trop mal fichue x)  
J'ai pleuré à la fin, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit avec mon copain avant de se quitter _;  
Sinon, allez écouter « Je déteste les trains » de Links The Sun, il ne chante pas très très bien, mais les paroles sont juste... Wow.**

 **Review mes pandas d'amour ?:3**


	5. Merde

**YO L'EAU ! (oui bdm je sors)**  
 **Oui ce chapitre a tardé, mes j'ai eu la flemme, et pas mal d'embrouilles. Ouais, beaucoup beaucoup d'embrouilles, mais c'est reglé. Ça s'est mal fini mais c'est reglé :3**  
 **Les réponses aux reviews, pour commencer !**

 **Guest:**  
 **Je vais faire en sorte de moins accélérer mes chapitres alors ^3^**

 **miki aren:**  
 **MA P'TITE MIKI ! *tousse***  
 **Jeanne-Léa Chaussette ? Mon Dieu pauvre bébé x)**  
 **Mais c'est vrai que le chapitre était court... Ta licorne efféminée va se reprendre !**

 **Bon, c'est parti !**  
 **(Ah oui, et Dunklayth ne m'appartient pas. Et je crois pas qu'elle ait fait des études de médecines, mais j'avais la flemme d'apporter un nouveau personnage.)**

~~~

Merde.

C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et ça convenait bien à la situation.

\- Merde, merde MERDE !

Il sortit des toilettes en furie. Dans le salon l'attendaient sa soeur et Dunky, sa meilleure amie. Dunky était venue car Jonathan avait la nausée depuis deux semaines, elle avait des connaissances médicales.

\- John, commença-t-elle, alors ? Dis moi que c'est pas ça...  
\- Si. C'est ça.

Il lui tendit l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main. Elle le saisit et fit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais c'est génétiquement impossible !

Et pourtant, le test de grossesse comportait 2 barres.  
Positif.

\- Mais je suis un homme... C'est pas normal, merde ! Nath', tu vois pas ça en cours de SVT en ce moment ? C'est impossible, on est -d'accord ?  
\- Bah... Oui, mais y'a longtemps que je pige plus rien en SVT.  
\- Bref, intervint Dunky, possible ou impossible, tu es bel et bien enceint Jonathan.

Enceint. Ce mot fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau au dessinateur. Avoir un enfant c'était génial, mais le père de cet enfant habitait à Paris. Et comment réagirait-il ?

\- Au pire, réconforta Dunky, tu peux avorter.  
\- Hors de question, objecta Jonathan.  
\- Hein ? Firent en coeur les deux filles.  
\- Je ne le ferais pas sans l'avis de Mathieu. C'est tout.

Natacha hocha la tête, mais Dunky fût plus dûre à convaincre.

\- T'es sûr ? Mais si il le prend mal, tu risque de le perdre, tu sais.  
\- Je prend le risque.

Dunky acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, de toute manière.

\- Très bien, lachâ-t-elle en lui passant le téléphone. Appelle-le.

Jonathan déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains, et composa le numéro.

~~~

Quand Mathieu entendit dans son train la voix de la SNCF annoncer qu'ils approchaient de Valence, il ressentit un léger soulagement.  
Deux jours auparavant, Jonathan l'avait appellé en disant qu'il avait besoin de lui, et que c'était important.  
Il avait confié Wifi à Nyo, et avait sauté dans le premier train.  
Arrivé à la gare, il chercha son aimé des yeux, mais c'est Natacha qu'il vit. Elle accouru vers-lui.

\- Comment il va ? S'inquièta Mathieu.  
\- Ça dépend du point de vue, répondit Natacha. Bon, il nous attend. Il est couché.  
\- Il est pas malade, j'espère ?  
\- Non, répondit Natacha.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et ils quittèrent la gare.

~~~

Jonathan était mort de fatigue. Malgré tout, il n'arriva pas à dormir: Son esprit cogitait tellement... Comment il allait annoncer ça à Mathieu ?  
Genre: Salut, je suis un mec mais je suis enceint ! Et de toi en plus !  
Non, il ne pouvait pas balancer ça comme ça...

Il soupira. Dunky, avait été obligée de rester chez elle car elle avait du travail, et Natacha était partie chercher Mathieu. Il n'avait pour l'instant personne pour le réconforter.

La sonnette retentit, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- C'est nous ! Fit Natacha.  
\- JONATHAN ! hurla Mathieu.

Ledit Jonathan se redressa d'un seul coup, et se précipita vers Mathieu. Il se pencha **(Bawi, 1m85 et 2m60 en même temps xD)** et le serra dans ses bras.

\- John, murmura Mathieu, qu'est-ce-qui va pas ?  
\- Mathieu... Ne me renie pas, s'il te plaît...  
\- Hé, calme-toi ! Dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe...

Jonathan prit une grande inspiration, et annonça:

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître irréel, voire fou, mais je suis enceint, Math. Et tu es le père.

~~~

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**  
 **C'était court et mal foutu, mais j'ai vraiment pas le coeur à écrire en ce moment... Mais comme dans 2 semaines pile, je vais aux Etats-Unis (ne ragez pas les enfants :3), celui de la semaine prochaine sera certainement le dernier avant la rentrée scolaire :c**

 **Enfin, des reviews pour remonter le moral du P'tit Panda Au Coeur Brisé ? :3**


	6. Besoin de toi

**JE SUIS DE RETOUUUR ! POUR VOUS ENCULER ENCORE UN TOUR (coucou Harley :3)**

 **Alors oui, j'ai rien publié depuis un mois parce que j'étais aux Etats-Unis. NE ME TUE PAS MIKI JE REPREND LA FIC TU AURAS LA SUITE CALME.**

 **Surtout qu'entre temps, j'ai appris qu'un homme faisant un test de grossesse positif signifie qu'il a un cancer des testicules... Ben en fait dans les fics de M-Preg que j'avais lues, ça se passait comme ça OKLM...**

 **Bref.**

 **On va dire que dans cette fic y'a pas de cancer des testicules. Où du moins, jusqu'à ce que je réécrive le chapitre précédent.**

 **Ce chapitre sera essentiellement centré sur Mathieu.**

 **Enjoy !**

Enceint.

Jonathan était enceint de lui. C'était impossible, incroyable, stupide, bizarre, étrange, fou... Tant de choses à la fois. Mathieu avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. C'était pour ça que, prétextant une excuse bidon, il était sorti se promener dans Valence. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait et franchement, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était prendre l'air, réfléchir.

Il avançait dans les rues de cette ville qui lui était quasiment inconnue. Il passa devant l'église où il avait rencontré Jonathan la première fois. Il sourit. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr, mais il n'était pas sûr d'assumer des responsabilités paternelles. Et devoir supporter tous les jours les regards des gens sur Jonathan, ces regards emplis d'incompréhension et de haine...

Il ne supporterai pas. Jonathan avait déjà vécu ça au collège, et Mathieu ne permettrai pas que ça se reproduise.

Il arriva devant un parc. Des enfants jouaient au foot, et se chamaillaient, sous le regard bienveillant et admiratif de leurs parents.

Un instant, Mathieu se surprit à s'imaginer à la place d'un de ses adultes, regardant un petit garçon où une petite fille ressemblant à la fois à lui et Jonathan.

Il s'assit sur un banc. Il était fatigué, à force de cogiter comme un malade. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'évacuer un peu tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus depuis ce matin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses contacts, et c'est sans hésitations qu'il appella Antoine. Son meilleur ami, son frère, toujours prêt à déconner, mais aussi toujours là quand on avait besoin de soutien.

Une, deux sonneries, et son collègue décrocha.

-Ouais ?

-Antoine ? C'est Mathieu.

-Ça va pas bro ?

-Bien vu Sherlock. Non, ça va pas.

-Dis ce qui va pas à Tonton Antoine...

-Hahaha, très drôle. C'est à propos de Jonathan.

-Vous vous êtes pas séparés quand même ?

-Hein ? Oh, non. Quoique, je me demande si ça aurait pas été mieux...

-Là Math, tu me fais sérieusement flipper. Il se passe quoi ?

Mathieu prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Ne le dis à personne surtout. Jonathan est enceint.

-... De quoi ?

-'tain Antoine tu veux un dessin où quoi ? Jonathan. Est. Enceint.

-De toi ?

-Ben nan de Wifi. Bien sûr que c'est de moi abruti.

-Et vous allez faire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Je sais plus grand chose à vrai dire.

-Écoute Math', si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

-Pas de problèmes, Antoine. Je le ferais. Salut.

Il raccrocha sans attendre qu'Antoine continue il appuya sa tête sur les mains, et regarda le sol. Il était complètement paumé. Mais alors, complètement. D'un côté, il aimait Jonathan, de l'autre, il ne savait pas si il était prêt pour avoir un enfant.

Dans son champ de vision apparurent des Converse rouges usées jusqu'à la corde. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Natacha.

-Il faut qu'on parle Mathieu.

-J'ai pas envie de parler.

-Tu mens très mal.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il devait être aux alentors de 18 heures 30, et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

-Mathieu, continua Natacha, je sais que ça te tombe dessus sans prévenir, mais Jonathan a besoin de toi.

-Je ne suis pas prêt, Natacha.

-Parce que tu crois que lui l'est ? Il porte un enfant, et c'est un homme. Il ne le dit pas, mais je le connais assez assez bien pour savoir qu'il pense être un monstre.

-Jonathan est tout sauf ça...

-Va lui expliquer. Il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, même à moi ! Le fait que tu sois parti ce matin l'a rendu encore plus mal.

Mathieu se figea. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. La douleur que Jonathan avait ressenti à son départ avait dû être immense ! Il avait dû se sentir abandonné...

-Non... murmura Mathieu. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais... je l'aime, Natacha...

-Alors lève-toi, et va lui dire. Il t'aime aussi, alors va le rejoindre, et serre-le dans tes bras, dis-lui que tu l'aime. Mon Dieu, ce que je viens de dire est guimauve à en vomir...

Mathieu sourit à la dernière phrase et se leva. Quelqu'un l'attendait, et il l'avait fait attendre trop longtemps.

Jonathan était étendu sur son lit. Il était persuadé d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Natacha avait tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait besoin que de Mathieu, et il était parti.

Sa main effleura son ventre. Son ventre dans lequel grandissait un petit être, créé de son union avec Mathieu.

On frappa à la porte. Natacha avait encore oublié ses clés, et il se leva donc pour lui ouvrir.

Mais il ne tomba pas sur Natacha, mais sur Mathieu.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici...

-Je t'aime, Jonathan.

Il se mît sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le dessinateur.

-Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'abandonner, Jonathan. Plus jamais. Et si tu choisis de garder cet enfant, et bien je respecterai ce choix. Et je m'occuperai de cet enfant avec toi.

 **On peut dire que j'aurai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là !**

 **Mais bon, à part ça vous aurez un autre chapitre dans la semaine ! Sauf si il fait beau et que ma grand-mère me force à aller à la piscine -_-'**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **\- Mac**


	7. Echographie

**Helloooooow !**

 **Ici Mac en direct de l'Institut Charles Xavier !/SBAFF/**

 **Bref, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Et quasiment personne ne le verra parce que tout le monde est en vacances j'ai l'impression xD**

 **Enfin. On y va.**

 **NOTE: JE LE DIS ET JE LE REPETTE PERSONNE NE M'APPARTIENT (MÊME PAS ANGELMJ SNIF) ET JE GAGNE PAS D'ARGENT SUR LEUR DOS BLABLABLA**

 **P.S.: AngelMJ, si tu tombes là-dessus... Déjà, ARRÊTE DE LIRE TOUT DE SUITE. Et si tu lis quand même... Je n'ai rien contre tes cheveux hein. Mais rien du tout.**

 _Quatre mois plus tard..._

Jonathan était allongé sur son lit. Son ventre grandissait de jour en jour, et Mathieu passait le voir dès qu'il pouvait. Natacha, elle, passait son temps à chercher ses affaires de bébé dans la cave ( **bébé ? Cave ? PATRON ? :D** ).

On était lundi, et Mathieu avait mit le dernier SLG en ligne la veille. Techniquement, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

On frappa à la porte. Jonathan s'apprêta à se relever, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas Mathieu, mais Natacha, qui revenait de la cave avec un lit parapluie jaune.

-J'espère que le bébé aimera Winnie l'ourson, annonça-t-elle. Parce qu'on sera pas dans la merde sinon.

-Nath, on va pas vraiment lui demander son avis, soupira Jonathan.

-Au fait, Dunky arrive à quelle heure ?

-Dans une demi-heure. Avec un peu de chance, Mathieu sera déjà là.

-Jonathan, tu ne me l'as pas dit officiellement, mais si tu veux qu'ils viennent tout les deux, c'est pour faire une écho ?

-...Oui.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Natacha.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est trop trop trop géniaaal ! On pourra voir si c'est un garçon où une fille ?

-Nath ! Calme-toi et essaie pour une fois de ne pas agir comme une fangirl hystérique pour une fois.

-Ça va être compliqué. J'ai toujours agi comme une fangirl hystérique.

-Je sais. Je te demande juste de rester calme une fois dans ta vie. Je suis un homme, j'attends un enfant ce qui n'est pas très normal, et je vais avoir ma première écho aujourd'hui. Je stresse un peu donc j'aimerais bien un environnement calme... S'te plaît.

-À vos ordres Captain Picard !

-Hahaha... Hé une minute, Picard c'est pas le chauve ?

Natacha s'apprêta à répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune fille alla ouvrir.

-Salut Mathieu ! Fit-elle. Entre, Jonathan est dans sa chambre.

-Salut Nath, sourit le châtain.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son compagnon, mais celui-ci sortit avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

-Salut le nain ! Lança le dessinateur en riant.

-Salut le chauve ! Rit à son tour Mathieu.

-Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Je suis pas chauve !

-Nan, t'as juste peu de cheveux, intervint Na tacha.

-Merci de ton soutien, petite soeur.

-Mais de rien ! C'est toujours un plaisir !

Avant que quelqu'un ne réplique une autre remarque sur la chevelure (quasi) inexistante de Jonathan, une autre personne frappa à la porte.

-Dunky ! Fit Nath en se précipitant pour lui ouvrir.

-Salut la compagnie, fit cette dernière quand la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Ce truc est très lourd.

Natacha porta un côté de la machine à échographie, et les deux filles la déposèrent dans la chambre de Jonathan.

-Bon, sourit Dunky, prêt pour ta première écho ?

-Je crois, murmura Jonathan.

Dunky lui fit signe de s'allonger et de soulever son T-Shirt. Mathieu et Natacha s'installèrent sur le côté, et Mathieu serra la main de son amant. Dunky mit l'espèce de gel visqueux sur le ventre de son meilleur ami, et commença l'échographie.

-Il est en bonne santé, annonça Dunky. Après on ne peut pas être sûrs à l'avance qu'il n'y aura aucun problème après, mais tout à l'air d'aller bien.

-On peut savoir si c'est un garçon où une fille ?

-Oui, on peut, si les papas veulent savoir.

Les futurs parents se fixèrent un instant.

-Math, commença le dessinateur, tu veux savoir ?

-Ce serait plus simple pour les vêtements et tout, mais... Je préfère garder la surprise.

-Moi aussi.

-Très bien, sourit Dunky, je garde le secret.

-Attends, fit Natacha, je peux le savoir moi ? Mais je garde le secret.

-Si tu veux... Mais ne fait surtout pas de gaffe.

-Promis.

Dunky murmura à l'oreille de Natcacha, qui sourit.

-J'en étais sûre.

-Enfin, moi je dois rentrer, fit Dunky. Bye bye les tourtereaux, roucoulez bien !

Elle rangea son matériel et partit.

-Au fait Mathieu, annonça Natacha, j'ai retrouvé mon lit parapluie pour le bébé.

-Génial ! Tu as retrouvé d'autres de tes affaires ?

-Une table à langer et une bassine pour le bain. Sauf que comptez pas sur moi pour la table à langer, vous vous en occuperez.

-Ah, grimaça Jonathan. J'avais oublié ça. Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû changer Nath...

-Héhé, continua cette dernière, Mathieu et moi on a aucune expèrience là dedans. Ce qui veut dire...

-Que ça va être à toi de le faire, sourit Mathieu.

Le visage de Jonathan s'assombrit.

-Bande de crevards.

 **Et voilà :3**

 **Le bébé arrive bientôt ! Dans 2 ou 3 chapitres ils seront papas *^* Alors, des idées sur le sexe du gamin ? Jeanne-Léa ou Jean-Louis ?**

 **Même si j'ai déjà décidé... Et le prénom est déjà choisi aussi xD**


	8. Un prénom

**YO L'EAU !**

 **Alors oui je publie à fond mais... Je suis motivée là *^* Alors j'en profite.**

 **Nahily, je prends tout à fait ça en compte ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, juste ça m'est sorti de la tête x)**

 **Et je sais que tu es la seule à avoir donné un garçon... Mais là y'a déjà une fille, donc pas sûr... Ou pas. :3**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Une fois de plus personne m'appartient.**

 **P.S. ALERTE GUIMAUVE PUISSANCE 666 pour le début.**

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un moment à assimiler toutes les données de l'environnement dans lequel il était. Au bout de trente secondes, il réalisa qu'il était chez Jonathan, et il tourna la tête. À côté de lui dormait l'homme de sa vie.  
La poitrine de Jonathan se soulevait à un rythme régulier et paisible. Et devant lui, son ventre rond du 6ème mois ( **Oui oui déjà c'est très rapide** ). Ventre dans lequel grandissait SON enfant. Il avait du mal à réaliser...  
Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il passa sa main sur le ventre de Jonathan. Il allait être père d'ici 3 mois...

Il caressa délicatement la barrière protégeant sa progéniture pendant un moment, avant de se rendre compte que Jonathan était réveillé et qu'il le regardait en souriant. Mathieu rougit et retira sa main.

-Tu peux continuer, tu sais, rit Jonathan.

-Non, c'est bon, rougit encore plus Mathieu.

-Dans trois mois, murmura Jonathan.

-Trois mois et on sera 4 dans la famille.

-D'ailleurs Math... Tu as réfléchi à un prénom ?

-Hein ? Heu non, pas du tout... Mais j'avais pensé à un prénom de Geek...

-Amidala ?

-Nan mais ho ! Tu veux qu'elle se fasse massacrer à l'école ? Mais j'apprécie quand même l'idée.

-Bah après tout on aura le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Ouais.

Suite à cette conversation, Jonathan sera serra Mathieu dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

~Plus tard dans la matinée...~

Natacha ouvrit la porte d'entrée, non mécontente d'en avoir fini avec ce mercredi de cours.

-C'est moi ! Lança-t-elle à la volée.

-Salut Nath ! Lui répondit son frère, assit à son bureau en train de dessiner. Ça s'est bien passé ?

-J'ai prit sur moi pour ne pas égorger ma prof d'Anglais, donc il n'y a pas eu de catastrophe. Où est Mathieu ?

-Ici, fit une voix dans la chambre de Jonathan. Je regardais si on pouvait caser le lit parapluie ici.

-D'acc.

-Au fait Natacha, t'aurais pas des idées de prénom ? Demanda Mathieu.

-Jean-Louis Dellamolfesse. Si c'est une fille, Jeanne-Léa Chaussette.

Mathieu éclata de rire.

-Sérieusement Nath, sourit son frère, tu n'as pas de meilleure idée ?

-Un prénom qui fasse un peu Geek, continua Mathieu.

Natacha réfléchit une seconde.

-Miku si c'est une fille.

-J'approuve ! Sourit le dessinateur.

-Oh mon Dieu, rit Mathieu.

-Sinon... enchaîna Natacha. Harley. Ou Loïs, tiens. Comme la copine de SuperMan.

-Loïs c'est pas mal, fit Jonathan. T'en penses quoi Math ?

-Ça me plaît. Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Je sais ! Fit Natacha.

-Quoi ? Demandèent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Antoine Daniel.

-Tu es très con petite soeur.

-C'est le nom d'un saint. Techniquement on peut.

-Mais imagine il a la même coupe de cheveux, grimaça Mathieu.

-Oh le cauchemar, murmura Jonathan.

-Ou alors Néo, ajouta Natacha.

Les futurs papas se regardèrent.

-Néo c'est bien, fit Jonathan.

-Ouais. Néo si c'est un garçon, et Loïs si c'est une fille ?

Toute l'assemblée aquiesça. Tout à coup, Jonathan se figea. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Mathieu, murmura-t-il. Viens voir.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que t'as ?

Mathieu s'approcha de son amant qui saisit sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

Alors, sous les doigts de Mathieu, un petit coup se fit ressentir, puis un deuxième.

-Il... Il bouge, murmura le vidéaste.

-Sérieux ? Fit Natacha.

La jeune fille se précipita à côté de son frère, et posa sa paume contre son ventre.

-Moi je sens rien.

-Non, fit Mathieu. Il a arrêté de bouger pour le moment.

-Pour le moment, sourit Angel, mais t'en fais pas. Il recommencera.

 **Oui oui c'est très très court je sais.**

 **Mais deux chapitres en une journée estimez-vous heureux.**

 **Surtout qu'on approche de la fin... :3**


	9. SMS

**QUE TOUT LE MONDE PANIQUE ! Y'A PLUS DE GRANOLAS !**

 **Hum hum.**

 **Nous sommes ici pour le chapitre 9... Et l'un des tout derniers je pense.**

 **Cette fic va me manquer... Snif.  
ET AU FAIT VOUS AVEZ VU LA FIN DE LA SAISON D'SLG ? IL VA PAS ARRÊTER LA ?!**

 **Bref.**

 **On y va. Personne m'appartient à part Natacha m'appartient et AngelMJ n'est pas réellement mon grand frère (contrairement à ce que pensent certaines personnes, parce qu'à ce qui paraît il me ressemble xD)**

 **Enjoy~**

Le début des vacances d'été pour Natacha, et le début du huitième mois pour Jonathan. Un grand soleil illuminait Valence, et une chaleur étouffante empêchait la ville entière de respirer. Jonathan regardait avec tristesse le ciel bleu.  
Pourquoi était-il triste ?  
Parce que Mathieu était à Paris por boucler le dernier SLG. Et Mathieu lui manquait horriblement.

-Ça va pas Jonathan ? 

Il se retourna vers sa soeur.

-Non.  
-Mathieu te manque, c'est ça ?  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Tu es mon frère. J'ai vécu mes 14 années d'existence à tes côtés. Je te connais mieux que personne. 

Jonathan esquissa un sourire.

-Oui, il me manque si ça peut répondre à ta question. Mais surtout, je...  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai peur qu'il ne sois pas rentré quand le bébé arrivera, lâcha Jonathan dans un sanglot.

Natacha le serra dans ses bras. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais vu son frère pleurer, et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

-T'inquiète pas, Bro, murmura-t-elle. Je suis sûr qu'il sera là.

~Au même moment à Paris~

Mathieu ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Dehors, le soleil était levé depuis belle lurette, mais il avait une fois de plus passé la nuit sur son logiciel de montage, et il s'était couché tard le soir... Ou tôt le matin, il ne savait plus très bien.  
À côté de lui, Wifi ronronnait, non mécontent que son maître soit rentré. Non pas qu'il ne se plaisait pas avec Nyo mais il préferait Mathieu. Enfin rien n'était sûr vu que c'est un chat et qu'il ne peut pas dire qui il préfère et tout mais... Mais voilà quoi c'est normal de préférer son maître à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Toujours est-il que Mathieu chercha de la main ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Il les enfila sur son nez et regarda l'heure sur le petit réveil digital.  
Midi deux.  
Si il voulait avoir fini d'ici ce soir pour prendre son train vers Valence demain matin, il avait itérêt à se magner.  
Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et petit-déjeuna, avant de se remettre au montage de l'épisode.  
Trois heures trente-et-une plus tard précisément, il ferma l'application, et posta la vidéo sur YouTube. Et c'est pile à ce moment là qu'on frappa à la porte.  
Mathieu se leva donc pour aller ouvrir, et tomba nez-à-nez avec son meilleur ami:  
Antoine Daniel, alias l'Homme qui ne sort jamais de vidéos.

-Salut le nain ! Lança le brun.  
-S'lut l'balai à chiottes.  
-Ne te moque pas de ma chevelure de princesse, Minimoy !  
-Même un caniche trouverait ça laid, Touffu.  
-Bon, sinon ça va ?  
-J'ai pas bien dormi. Entre, vas-y. Fais comme chez toi.  
-Tu sais que c'est risqué de me dire ça ?  
-Rien à foutre.

Antoine entra, et son collègue ferma la porte.

-Tu devrais pas être avec MJ ?  
-Mon train part demain. Et arrête de l'appeller comme ça.  
-Il en est à combien ?  
-Huit mois.  
-Quand même, j'arrive pas à croire que...  
-Que ce soit un homme et qu'il soit enceint, coupa Mathieu en devinant la fin de la phrase. Crois-moi, nous aussi on a eu du mal à le croire.  
-Ouais, je me doute. Mais quand même, avoue que c'est pas commun.

Mathieu haussa les épaules. À force, il s'était habitué à cette idée, même si c'était horriblement bizarre.  
Son téléphone vibra.  
 _Vous avez un nouveau message de: Natacha.  
_ Il ouvrit le message. Son coeur rata un battement.  
En quatrième vitesse, il s'excusa auprès d'Antoine, saisit son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se précipita vers la sortie.  
Il devait choper un train en vitesse.

~Un petit quart d'heure auparavant, à Valence~

Jonathan, allongé sur le canapé, zappait les chaînes du câble. Il avait regardé un reportage sur la Japan Expo, mais ne trouvait plus rien d'intéressant.

-John, fit sa soeur, tu regardes la télé ?  
-Moui.  
-Comment peux-tu faire ça ?  
-J'en sais ri... AAAAAAARRRGGHH !

Il se crispa de douleur, sous les yeux ébahis de sa soeur.

-Bro ? Bro qu'est-ce-que t'as !?  
-C'est les... Contractions... Appelle Dunky et Mathieu en vitesse...

Natacha se précipita sur son téléphone, envoya un texto à la dessinatrice, puis au vidéaste.  
Le bébé arrivait.

 **Oui ça s'arrête là ! Oui vous me détestez !  
Vous aurez la suite et fin dans la semaine...**

 **Gwos Bisooouuuus :D**

 **-Mac-**


	10. Le bébé arrive !

**Le bébé arrive ! Le bébé arrive ! Le bébé a... se prend un chat sur la tête*  
Le dernier chapitre. On y est. Snif.  
Bon, bah j'ai rien à ajouter de spécial. Ah si. Pardon pour „MJ" comme nom de famille.  
Keur, enjoy et... Bah rien en fait x)**

Jonathan était allongé sur sur son lit, les contractions de plus en plus rapprochées le faisant horriblement souffrir. Dunky se préparait à la césarienne en tentant de rester calme, et Natacha se trouvait à côté de Jonathan, en tenant sa main.

-Il va arriver Grand Frère.  
-Je ne veux pas... Que le bébé arrive et qu'il ne soit pas là...

-Calme-toi... Mathieu va arriver.  
-Qu'est-ce-que t'en sais... AÏÏÏE !

Une nouvelle contraction. Le gamin était déjà énervant, et il n'était même pas né. Surtout que selon Dunky, il était trop tôt pour opérer, et Jonathan avait trop peur pour la péridurale. Déjà un vaccin, c'était difficile pour lui, mais là non, il refusait.  
Natacha priait intérieurement pour que Mathieu arrive vite. Son train était parti 3 heures auparavant, et il ne devrait pas tarder techniquement. Mais la SNCF serait capable de tout faire planter par un retard, une grève, une panne ou Dieu ne sait quoi.  
Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir son frère souffrir, elle sortit.

-Dunky, prends soin de lui. Je vais chercher le nain.  
-Nath, tu restes ici... ordonna son frère.  
-Je promets de revenir vite, et avec Mathieu.  
-Nath...

Avant d'entendre la suite du sermon, Natacha sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la gare, deux patés de maison plus loin.  
Elle regarda le tableau des arrivées, en scrutant un seul train...  
 _Paris: Arrivée dans 5 minutes, quai 6  
_ Natacha se précipita vers le quai en question, et y arriva en même temps que le train. Elle chercha Mathieu des yeux parmis la trentaine de passager qui se bousculaient.  
Elle finit par l'apercevoir, à une dizaine de mètres environ. Elle courut vers lui, et lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille, celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet et sprinta dans toute la gare.  
Et peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement où Jonathan souffrait le martyr. Natacha ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et Mathieu se précipita vers la chambre de Jonathan.

-Jonathan ! Hurla-t-il.  
-Ma... Mathieu ?  
-Tu tombes bien toi, fit Dunky. Je viens de l'anesthésier, et j'allais commencer la Césarienne. Il sera bientôt dans les vapes.  
-O... Okay, murmura Mathieu.

Il s'accroupit au chevet de Jonathan et il saisit sa main.

-Ça va aller, je te le promets. Je t'aime.  
-Moi.. Au... Moi aussi, articula Jonathan dans un ultime effort, avant de s'endormir.  
-Bon, fit Dunky. On y va.

Jonathan ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son premier réflexe fût de passer la main sur son ventre comme il en avait prit l'habitude.  
Il fût surpris de sentir son ventre plat, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait dû accoucher. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre, et ne vit que Natacha, debout dans un coin de la pièce, avec un bébé dans les bras.  
Son bébé.

-Natacha ? Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête, et sourit:

-Ah, tu es réveillé ?  
-Je peux l'avoir ?

Natacha s'approcha, et délicatement déposa l'enfant dans les bras de son frère.

-Prends soin de ton fils.  
-C'est un garçon ?  
-Oui, sourit la brune. Je vais chercher Mathieu.

Elle disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec Mathieu et Dunky.

-Jonathan ! Fit le vidéaste un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois réveillé ! Et regarde notre enfant, c'est tellement...  
-Irréel, continua son amant.  
-Et magique...

Mathieu avait le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Dunky, elle, restait en retrait pour ne pas déranger la petite famille. Malgré tout, après avoir redressé les lunettes sur son nez, elle annonça:

-Je vais me charger des documents pour l'Etat Civil. Pour le prénom, vous restez sur Néo ?  
-Je pense, fit Jonathan. Sauf si vous avez une autre idée ?  
-Non, fit Mathieu. Nath ?  
-Je crois pas... à moins que... Si !

Elle murmura le prénom à l'oreille de son frère et de Mathieu.

-T'es à fond dans les comics toi, hein ? Rit Mathieu. Mais j'admets que c'est un très joli prénom.  
-Moi aussi, il me plaît, acquiesça Jonathan. Dunky, on a choisi. La famille s'est agrandie avec l'arrivée de Logan MJ-Sommet.

-Noté. Chouette nom en plus.  
-Mathieu, fit Jonathan, j'espère qu'il aura pas ta taille de nain.  
-Mais ta gueule ! Moi j'espère surtout qu'il aura pas une aussi mauvaise vue que toi.  
-Hey, intervint Natacha, calmez-vous vous aller réveiller le bébé...

Et c'est à cet instant que Logan se mit à crier. Tant bien que mal, Mathieu et Jonathan tentèrent de le calmer, et c'est finalement Natacha qui le prit dans ses bras et qui berça son neveu. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il arrêta enfin de pleurer, et fixa un à un chaque personne de la pièce de ses minuscules yeux bleus.  
Il grandit ensuite avec une famille unie et heureuse...

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

 **Et voilà. C'est fini. Merci à vous si vous avez suivi Jonathan jusqu'au bout de sa grossesse.  
Vous êtes les meilleurs 3**

 **-Mac-**


End file.
